Dishonored Kitsune
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is the son of Yugito, and the champion of the Outsider. Can he save the world, or will it be destroyed? And what the hell is a goddamn Nox? Naruto x Harem. Rated M for mature themes and Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**And so begins the new story! Ok, I know I should probably finish my first story, but a friend of mine recommended that I write this one. So here. Deal with it. Nyah. This story is going to be more of a slow paced one, so don't expect constant updates like I have been doing with my first story. But I pose a question, have any of you played Dishonored? That game is awesome! The powers and abilities are so well balanced with how you want to play. Not to mention the story. Anyways, this new Naruto story is an Alternate Universe. He will meet the Outsider. He grows up with a mother, who is Yugito, in Kumo. You know the drill. Rig would you do the honors?**

**Rig: ( plays 'Ain't no rest for the wicked' by cage the elephant) Sure thing boss. REVIEW OR WE WON'T SHARE OUR WAFFLES!**

**-Chapter 1-**

Yugtio Nii, jonin of Kumogakure, was running. Why was she running? Well she was on a routine mission near the border of fire country when she was knocked unconscious. When she awoke, she was strapped to a bed with the Yondaime Hokage standing at the end. He explained how his wife was unable to produce children, so they kidnapped Kumo's strongest kunoichi. He explained further that, after she gave birth to a child, she would have the Nibi removed and sealed inside her child.

Needless to say, Yugito was scared.

She spent nine months in that room. Nine months with a child. In those months, she came to love it. In her love she made a promise to get out and raise it to be a strong person.

Then, on October 10, she gave birth. After hours of pain, she gave birth to a son with black and blonde hair and grey eyes.

Then all hell broke loose. The Yondaimes wife had the Kyuubi ripped from her, somehow staying alive. In her weakened state, Yugito could only watch as the masked man took her child and, after killing the Yondaime, sealed the Kyuubi in her son. His words would forever haunt her.

"Strength comes through understanding. Understanding will bring peace. Teach him well, for he will be the catalyst that saves this world."

Not needing another reason, Yugito grabbed her son,, named Naruto, he little maelstrom of fishcakes, and ran to the border. Using Nibi's chakra, she never stopped. Not even when she got to Kumo. She never stopped running. When she finally made it to the Raikage's office, she was exhausted. But when she bust into his office, the only thing she could thunk of is his protection of her new, little family.

"Raikage-sama! Please help!"Her words had him springing into action, taking in her tired, distraught appearance. He hadn't seen her in nearly a year, and she finally comes back?

"Yugito, what happened? Whats going on?!"

"Please, help us. I was kidnapped by Konoha! The Yondaime used me to birth his son! Then the kyuubi broke free and was sealed into him! Please you have to help me!"She was openly sobbing now, holding the bundle A just now noticed. Not knowing what to do, A gave the distressed, newly made mother a hug.

"Yugito, we need to get the two of you to a hospital. You for chakra exhaustion and your child to be checked up on."

Seeing a panicked look on her face, A was shocked by her next words," Please, don't separate us. I love him. He's my sochi. My only son. He's all I have besides Samui."

Nodding, A summoned his SHOCK ANBU to his office, ordering them to get his pregnant wife, to get his brother, Kirabi, and the Council together. Afte they were gone, A carefully picked Yugito up and carried took her to the hospital. Once there, A went to the hall. Seeing his 7 months pregnant wife, Hisami, walking towards him, he let out a loud sigh. " Yugito came back. Apparently, she was kidnapped by Konoha and forced to have a child with Minato Namikaze. Then on his birth 3 days ago, he had the Kyuubi sealed within him. Now she's back and is scared we'll take him away. I need you to talk to her so we can look at the child's seal."

"Oh, poor Yugito. Alright, I'll go talk to her." With that Hisami went into the hospital oom. Seeing Yugito breast feeding her child, Hasami asked," Have you named him yet?"

Looking up, Yugito answered," Naruto. Naruto Nii, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Honey, the doctors need to make sure he's alright. He may be sick. You need to let them examine him." Looking at her with pleading eyes, Yugito relented. Handing Naruto over to Hisami, Yugito suddenly felt very tired. Closing her eyes, she soon fell into a sweet sleep.

-Council Chambers-

A looked around the circular table, looking at each head of clans and civilian council members. Taking a deep breath, he bagn to speak.

"Earlier today, Yugito Nii came back. Apparently she was abducted by Konoha."Angry muttering was heard," But she didn't come alone. For the past nine months, Yugito was impregnated by the Yondaime Hokage." At this everyone erupted into anger. Some shouting that they should go to war, others shouting that they should demand a Hyuga as compensation. Having enough A continued." On the boys birth, Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi. Being the only child born that night, it was sealed within him." Silence. Dead silence. Everyone was shocked. A child, born to **THE** strongest kunoichi, was in their village. Soon one of the clan heads spoke up." Raikage-sama, is the seal strong enough? Or should an extra one be made to help keep it at bay?"

Looking at his teammate, Aizen Soskue, leader of the sealing clan of Kumo, A said," From what I could gather, the seal was made to divide the Kyuubi's power into three different weapons. Swords. It has been determined that it is a new bloodline. However, we estimate its activation when he is around six or seven."

Appeased by this news, Aizen sat back down. Next Kaname Tousen stood up." Raikage-sama, what is to become of the boy?"

Sighing, he seemed to be doing that a lot , A said," We cannot train him in his Bijuu powers, because, for a better sense, there is no Kyuubi anymore. I honestly don't know how to handle this. However, the boy must be watched."

"I couldn't agree more." Said a voice.

Looking up, A saw something of a legend in Kumo. The Outsider. The most powerful deity besides Kami herself.

"Raikage, when I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, I also gave him a few gifts. He will gain all of the abilities that your bone talismans speak of. He will get the Dead Bone Pulse, an ocular bloodline called the Heragon, a bloodline that allows him to control the enviroment with his mind, and the talismans power. He has been given the Salamander summoning contract to be signed at an appropriate age. In essence, he will become a God of Shinobi. The Kyuubi has become swords that contain a third of his powers. I will leave scrolls fo him to learn from, of course, but I am counting on him to make the right choice when it matters. The last person who I gave these abilities to, used them for a good reason, but the road to hell is paved with those. I am tasking you, Raikage, to guide him to become strong. Not a weapon. His strength must come from understanding. I will be watching you all with careful eyes. Be wary of the Red Death, for it will strike in five years time. The world is at stake. I have seen its corruption. I have chosen Naruto to be either its savior, or its destroyer. Now I go to talk to Naruto's mother. She must be made aware of this."\

With his piece said, The Outsider left to do his duty to the world balance.

Shock once again filled the room. They had just gained the ultimate package in terms of shinobi. A's head was spinning. One child would change the world so much. Getting over his shock, A called for order." Now, Outsider-Sama has specifically told us to not make him a weapon. So that leaves us the question of who will train him?"

Aizen, Kaname, and a man by the name of Gin Ichimaru all stood. " If it pleases you, Raikage-sama, we will be more than happy to train the boy." Aizen said.

"Very well. But by the time he is eight, I want him at least at chunin level. He will then be placed on a genin team so that after a few years of experience he can become a chunin. When he is at that level, he should be at least mid-kage level in terms of power. If that is all, you are dimissed."

With that said, everyone quickly went to their respective homes to inform the ninjas of Kumo.

-Hospital, Yugito and Naruto's room.-

Yugito woke up with a start. Looking around wildly, her eyes landed on the bundle that was in a crib given to her by the hospital. A soft smile came onto her lips as she rubbed his small patch of black and blonde hair." Sweetie, I know you're a bit too young to understand this but, I will always love you. No matter what, remember that."

"The love of a mother always warms my heat. Even now, in this horrid world we live, to see a woman as devoted as you gives me hope for the future." Whipping around, Yugito came face to face with the legendary Outsider. Paying her shock no heed, The Outsider continued." Your child, born from cruelty, will become the changing force this world needs. I have already told the Raikage his future abilities, so I will tell you too." After explaining and answering her questions, which mostly centered around Naruto's future safety, his purpose in the future, and being given the scrolls with the information, The outsider had one more gift.

"In five years time, your son will meet three girls, one a fiery red head of death, another a dark-skinned teammate, and a rebellious blonde. One of these girls will try to kill him. What you must do is tell your son, do not trust the honey words of the Uzumaki swirl. Trust the golden eyes and the joyous laugh. And when he is older, give him these." Holding up a tarot deck, he continued." They will be his teachers. His guides. But more importantly, his family. His rock. I have just two more gifts. One a special eye patch, another, a more, permanent symbol of my favor."

Walking over to Naruto, The Outsider placed his right hand over Naruto's, leaving his symbol on it.

"He will be both the savior and destroyer of the world. Every choice he makes, will have a massive effect on the world. Take care my dear Yugito-chan."

Seeing him fade from view, Yugito sat back. Her eighteen year old mind trying to wrap around the fact that her son, barely three days old, was going to be this powerful. Looking out the window, she sighed, knowing that the years to come would be eventful. Hearing Naruto's cry for milk, she scooped him up and allowed him to suckle. Oh yes, very interesting indeed.

-Five years later-

A five year old Naruto sat on the swings, waiting for his friends to come join him. His shaggy black and blonde hair, who no one could figure out which one it was first, hung to his shoulders, as spikey as it was yesterday. His lone eye, the other long since tied behind his eye patch, scanned the his mom talking with Aizen-sensai. Moving past them, he looked down at his attire. A white coat, with a hood shaped like an eagle beak, black pants tucked into leather boots. Around his waste a red sash and on his left hand black fingerless gloves. On his right, a glove with flexible metal, chakra conductive, reached his forearm. His black mask, imbued with seals to allow him to breathe poison and under water, was firmly on his face.

Feeling a sudden disturbance, Naruto quickly jumped from his swing in time to just be tackled by a twin pair of red and blonde missiles. Groaning, Naruto shook the cobwebs from his head before sitting up. Looking at Karui, his red-haired, white dress, thigh high boot weaing best friend, and Lilynette, his white skirt, pink shirt, knee high boot wearing best friend, along with his other best friend, and Karui's twin brother, Omoi, wearing his typical white hoodie grey pants and whait sneakers.

"Why Karui-chan, Lily-chan, why did you have to hurt me like this?"he groaned out.

"Because, you idiot, you were too comfortable in your surroundings. We'll be starting the academy in two weeks. You need to always be aware of your surrounding." Lilynette said. Karui nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Naruto-kun. We're gonna need to step up our training if we want to keep up with you. Your practically getting power without even training. If we are to one day start a clan with you and become the future double , then we need to get stronger."

Naruto blushed at the thought of having a family, but nodded sagely, knowing that whoever he married had to be strong. Shaking thoughts of the future out of his head, Nauto grinned, starting to run go the trees in the park." Omoi! Hide and go seek! Starting now!"

Laughing the group of friends ran off unaware that they were being followed by a red blur.

-Yugito and Aizen-

"Aizen, how is my little Naru-chan doing? Is he doing alright?"

Looking at her with a smile, Aizen nodded." Yes. He is excelling in the training. He is a natural in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu. He can use some work on his Genjutsu, but he can use at least B-rank. His fuinjutsu is amzing no doubt inherited from his _father_. Gin has told me that he has been talking to separate beings in his mind. We assume that they are his swords spirits but at this poi-".

Whatever he said was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream, coming from where they saw the group of children go into the woods. Running to where they heard it, they soon came upon the sight of Naruto holding his right arm where several kunai were stuck. Looking at his attacker they were shocked to see none other than Kushina Uzumaki, holding a katana ready to lop Naruto's head off.

Acting quickly, Aizen went to subdue her when suddenly there was an influx of chakra from Naruto drwaing everyones eyes.

-Mindscape-

Naruto looked around noting he was in what Gin-niisan said was his mindscape. Standing up he walked down the path that was the forest of his mind. Reaching the end, he saw a man with wavy brown hair and a white furred trench coat. Looking at him Naruto asked him the question on his mind.

"Hey, um, not to be a bother, but the last time I was here, you told me to come back when I was ready. So why am I here?"

Looking at the boy, the figure said," Nartuo, you have experienced pain. Whether physical or emotional doesn't matter. What matters is getting strong enough to protect your precious people is. So listen well and know my name for I am….."

-Outside-

Naruto slowly stood, his body trembling with unimaginable power. Looking Kushina dead in the eye he slowly brought out a katana, where he got it no one knows.

Looking at the sword, Naruto said something that changed his life." Howl at the moon, Los Lobos."

An explosion of chakra burst forth, causing everyone, including the now arriving Raikage and ANBU to shield their eyes. When the light died down, Naruto was holding a simple black box, with what looked like triggers coming out of it.

Looking Kushina directly in the eye, Naruto leveled one of the twin weapons, at her. Pulling the trigger, a blue ball of chakra formed, looking like a tailed beast bomb. It launched from the weapon hitting Kushina's arm, ripping it off and incinerating it.

Lowering his new weapon, Naruto collapsed, his katana reverting back to normal. Rushing forward, Yugito flipped her son onto his back, checking him over as A arrested Kushina, now in shock at the loss of her arm.

"Naru-chan, talk to mommy. What happened while you were unconscious?"

" I learned his name. My sword. Its name was Los Lobos." He managed to coak out, before falling unconscious.

Soon the world turned grey, as the Outsider appeared. "He is such an interesting boy. He unlocked his first zanpaktou. Made me lose to the Shingami King over which one he would unlock, thought it would be Ryujin Jakka. Oh well, my work is done. I just gave you the right push."

Seeing everyone looking at him, he chuckled. "In two weeks, have him enter his mindscape. There he will meet his second zanpaktou and unlock his summoning contract, and bloodlines. Raikage, get him to a hospital. Kushina will be sent back to Konoha with a warning. Anyone from Konoha not invited here, is to be killed. No exceptions. And, look for a certain snake in Rice Country. He is one of my most avid followers. Until next time, Yugito-Chan."

The world soon gained back its lost color, two girls looking at the black and blonde haired boy with worry.

**AN: And boom chapter one of my new story done. If it seems like I'm rushing its cause I am. I want Naruto to take part in the chunin exams as fast as possible. Meaning no wave arc. As for Aizen, Kaname, and Gin, well I needed characters to be his older brother figures. Vote on the last three harem girls in the reviews. Its between:**

**Fuu**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Pakura**

**Ayame**

**Rukia**

**Those are your options. Now vote in the reviews. Go on. Do it. Do it. OR NO WAFFLES! AND FUCK YOU BOAD! YOU'VE STRUCK AGAIN! HE ATE MY FUCKING WAFFLES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mi amigos! I bring you the second chapter of Dishonored Kitsune. Now I have some news. Due to some things that came up, I may have to stop writing my Tainted coil story. HAHA! Did you see your faces! Priceless! But anyway, Naruto is gonna be a badass. However, his harem is still open to suggestions, so go to the reviews, and vote! Now I need a pairing for Yugito. Your options are:**

**Kirabi**

**Aizen**

**Gin**

**Kaname**

**The Outsider**

**Kisame**

**Lanius**

**Jack**

**Joshua**

**Logan**

**Rigbutter**

**These are your ONLY options. Speaking of, if you guys want Naruto to be paired with anyone from Konoha, no, just no. I don't like how so many of the girls are openly ready to pounce on his weaknesses and hit him. I mean come on, fucking Sakura is his TEAMMATE! He fucking saved her ass from Zabuza, Orochimaru, Gaara, and fucking got stabbed by the chidori twice for that bitch, and she still wants Sasuke's dick! Getting off topic but, I feel better now. Now vote and I might give you a waffle. Don't and you'll get the same treatment like the board, only Alucard will eat your happiness, not me. PEACE OUT!**

**Rig: Hey wait! When do I get my part in this story?**

**Me: Either this chapter or the next.**

**-Dreams-**

(Two years after the incident)

For the longest time, Naruto would dream only three dreams. One where he was standing on the smoldering remains of the world. All his friends dead. Karui and Lilynette, crying asking him, why? Why did he do it? His mothers lifeless corpse staring at what was once Kumo.

His second dream was of where he was powerless to stop the destruction of his home. His mother being raped by a man with bandages on his face. Karui and Lilynette taken as his slave.

His last dream was of him standing atop of a mountain, overlooking a mass of people, all cheering his name. Looking behind him, he sees Karui and Lilynette with three other girls surrounded by shadow. His mother looking on with pride and love. Everyone was calling his name.

For the longest time, because of the first two dreams, he became an insomniac, for days at a time he wouldn't sleep. It became so bad, Gin had to do an emergency mind walk when he had one of his dreams so he could interpret them to help. When he reported the dreams to A and Yugito, they were heartbroken by what they knew were the future of his choices.

But then there came one dream. This dream was…. Different. Almost as if it were real. The day he met the Outsider.

Naruto was walking down a path, looking at the faces of the different people, and their masks. How they hid their pain. Their lives, hopes, dreams, all flowed each time he looked at them. When he reached the end, he saw a man, wearing clothes not from the Elemental Nations, reading an orange book. Recognizing it from his Uncle Bees's collection, Naruto growled.

Hearing the growl, the man looked up, saw Naruto, and smiled." Welcome, little one. We have much to discuss." With a wave of his hand, two cups of tea appeared on the table. Indicating to take a seat, the man put his book away. Sipping his tea, the man spoke.

"Now, onto business. My name is the Outsider. I was the one who arranged all of your gifts and abilities. You may have questions, but I ask you to wait till I'm done explaining. You, Naruto, are a special child. Born to the most cruelest of fates, you were saved by my intervention. In all honesty, when your mother was, for lack of a better term, raped, I half expected her to try and kill herself and you. But, just as I was beginning to think it was a lost cause, she said something that changed my opinion. She said,' I love you, no matter what, I will always love you. Even if you are taken from me, know that your mommy, your real mommy, loves you.' Her words rekindled my hope. Over the course of her pregnancy, I left her gifts. A note here, a teddy bear there. But on the night you were born, I gave her the ultimate gift. The freedom of both herself and her son. It was I that killed the Yondaime. It was me who sealed the Kyuubi into you, splitting it into the three zanpaktou that you would receive. Me who gave you your bone abilities. I have three more gifts for you, but they can wait.

"My boy, the world is a dying beast. It must either heal, or be put down. Kami won't do it. The shinigami won't do it. And Yami enjoys it too much. So I, an object outside their control, have interfered. You are my extension. You will be my voice. Carrying my will upon those who would see the world theirs to control. You must stop them. You are the only one who can do it. My gifts were given so that you could make countless children to protect the world. My first gift is with your mother. She will give them to you when you wake up. My second gift, is the Heragon. It will allow you to directly control the elements, telekinesis, and every time you kill someone, I wll bring back someone else. My third gif is this knowledge, you are the child of the great prophecy. You will either destroy the shinobi way or save it. I give you the power to protect your precious people. But know this; the pain will go away, all pain does. All it requires is bonds. Ponder these words boy. They will serve you well."

And with that, Naruto sat upright in bed, sweating. Looking at his clock, he sees its nearly time for him to get up. Sighing, Naruto went to the shower and got ready for the day. After his shower, he looks in the mirror and gasps. Staring at him, in his left eye, was the Heragon. A circle with lines connecting it to a smaller circle inside the bigger, lines connecting to the pupil. Grinning, Naruto finally found a purpose for his eye patch, witch was little more than a cloth strip. First putting on his black shirt, pants and boots, he than put on his white coat. Pulling his hood and mask up, Naruto finally put on his metal cetus, that's what Aizen-sensai called it, he put on the finishing touch. An arm length metal, arm guard, connected to the pauldron on his right shoulder. The sash where he kept his three swords (Like how Zorro has his) Los Lobos, Murcielengo, and Ryujin Jakka. He gained the three of them over the last few years. Each time, he gained a third of the Kyuubi's power. It was only after unlocking Ryujin Jakka that he figured out that each sword means something. Lo Lobos: Family. Murcielengo: Hope and Despair. Ryujin Jakka: Absolute Justice.

He, at first had no idea how to use them, but after practicing for months, he managed to obtain each ones second level of release. However it was short lived when he found out about the third release form each one had.

\

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he went downstairs into the living room of the house he and his mother lived in. She was currently on a mission, so he had the house to himself. Turning on the stereo, the song laying 'Welcome to the Back Parade', he went to make himself breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, he passes Gin on his way. Walking five more steps, he stops and turns around. Bringing up a shaking finger, he points at him.

"Gin-Sensai, why are you in my house?"

Grinning, Gin answers," I want to steal your mothers panties. After all, she is the most wanted kunoichi in Kumo." That's when Naruto saw his attire: Black burglar clothes. In a moment of clarity, Gin screams like a girl and runs away.

-Elswhere-

Aizen is calmly sipping his morning tea when he here's a scream. Knowing what Gin planned to do, he wouldn't intervene if his student castrated him.

-Kaname's home-

Tending to his garrden, the blind mans sensitive ears picked up what sounded like Gin being castrated, he gave off a rare grin. Heading back into his house for the first aid kit Gin would require, Kaname, headed off to the Nii household.

-Back with Naruto-

Seeing the bleeding form of one of his teachers, Naruto nodded before making six plates of eggs; three plates for his teachers, two for his future teammates (and mates). Setting down the plates, naruto casually walks to the door counting down in his head. Opening the door in time for white and grey blurs to come through, Naruto, greeted his other two sensei's.

"Good morning Aizen-sensia, kaname-sensai. Would you please come in?"

"Why thank you, Naruto."Aizen replied.

Entering the home of their student, the duo made it to the kitchen in time to see Gin recover in a chair, a grin across his face. Naruto followed close behind. Sitting at the table, Naruto looked at his two best friends. They hadn't changed much over the years except their hair reached their wastes. Sitting across from them, the seven year old messiah watched in a twisted fascination as all of his closest friends ate his food with gusto.

"Honestly, is my cooking that good?"

A resounding "Yes" was his response.

Shaking his head, Naruto stood and walked to the front door just in time to see his mother walk in. Looking none the worse for wear, no missing limbs, and no intense disease, he walked uo to her, took her katan and put it in the hall closet.

"Oh, thank you. Is everyone here?"

"Hai."

"Oh, good."

Walking into the kitchen, Yugito sat down with a sigh. Watching as her son made her a palte of food, Yugito couldn't help but smile, despiteher current dilemma. Her son had grown up so much and so fast that she thought that he would just leave he one day. Her sister, Samui, just laughed at her concern, stating that Naruto loved her too much.

"Oh, Mom, can I have the tarot deck? I was 'visited' by the Outsider last night. He told me to sak for it." Requested the hero of our story.

Nodding her head, Naruto beckoned his two friends to follow. Sighing in frustration, Yugito slammed his head onto the table.

"I take it the situation in Konoha has gotten worse?"Aizen asked.

"Yes. Ever since the failed kidnapping, Konoha has made numerous attempts to get us to give them Naruto. Now they made a, different, request. They want peace, in exchange for me. They stated that with three Jinchuriki we have become too powerful. They either want Naruto, Bee, or I. I WON'T give them Naruto, Bee is out of the question, so I'm the only one left. A-sama has tried negotiations, but the Hokage has been adamant."

Giving her a sad look, Aizen nodded in understanding." What will we do? We can't give them naruto or Bee, and Naruto will kill anyone who says they can have you. Kumo isn't ready for a war, and they only want one of the nine."

With no answer coming, the depressing thought were put on hold as Naruto, Lilynette, and Karui came down stairs with the cards.

Opening the box, Naruto laid down each card, reading their name: The Jack, The Soldier, The Warrior, The Saint, The Sinner, The King, The assassin, and The Master. There was a piece of paper that fell out. Opening it he read:

'_Hello Reader,_

_My name is Rigbutter, but you may call me Rig, sexy, Bob, Larry, Grandmaster Sexy, or Bob. Did I say Bob again? Oh well. If you are reading this, then you have the Tarot deck. It is a collection of small summoning contracts that summon some of the most powerful warriors in the universe. For now, just use the Master card to summon me so I may tell you more._

_Yours forever,_

_Rigbutter/ Sexy/ Rig/ Larry/ Grandmaster Sexy/ Bob again.'_

Holding the indicated card, Naruto poured some chakra into it. Watching as it smoked, he dropped it onto the carpet of the living room. Seeing a figure stand, Naruto's raised eyebrow twitched. Out of the smoke came a tall man, with black hair with a white streak going through it. He was wearing black amour with white trim. On his back was a large sword with the words "Love spreader" on it. He grinned down at the assembled people. But his eyes stayed on Yugito for a second longer.

"Hello, you must be the one the Outsider told us about. Like in the paper, my name is Rigbutter the Nox. And I am here to teach you how to use some of your abilities."

**And cut! There yah happy now that you have a part?**

**Rig: Damn straight! Its about time I got respect!**

**Well anyways, now the story starts picking up. Until next time, stay waffle my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey you people, Zweig is currently the only one who helps with my stories!**

**What the hell? Didn't I make it clear to you that your feedback helps me with the story? As for pairings, thanks to Zweig, I got some ideas. Now as far as Yugito's pairing it has been brought to my attention that she was raped and therefore doesn't need a pairing. I think that Yugito should have one, as she is still recovering from what happened. However I would like to thank you, Zweig, for the concern in the story. Now, we have some new characters coming in this chapter. They don't get any waffle's! And Naruto can only have three other girls, and I have narrowed the options down.**

**Fuu**

**Pakura**

**Rukia**

**Theresa**

**Rose**

**Bethany**

**Rig: I'm in the story! Do I get a pairing?**

**Me: Maybe. If enough people vote for you to be paired with Yugito.**

**Rig: Vote! Vote in the reviews! Do it god dammit!**

**-Chapter 3-**

Everyone looked at Rigbutter as if he was nuts. Which he was, but they didn't know that yet. After reading the introduction card, Naruto was expecting something, different. From what he could tell, the man in front of him was odd. He openly sated he would train him, but in what?

"Excuse me, but you said you would train me. How? What can you train me in?"Naruto asked.

Looking at his new charge, Rigbutter gave his signature grin. "Well, I can train you in your Outsider powers and what your life goal is. I can also teach you how to serenade and woo the ladies. I will also be teaching you some shinobi stuff. Speaking of, put your hand in a cross shape. That should help with your training."

Doing as instructed, he was slightly surprised when an exact copy of himself came into existence. Looking at it, Naruto had to admit, it was pretty badass.

"So, care to summon the other family? I mean you can only summon three now, and I'm the first, so choose two more."

Getting over their shock, Naruto's sensei's handed the cards to Naruto. Looking at them, Naruto weighed his options. He could summon the Warrior and be taught how to fight better, but the others had their merits too. He new he would definatly summon the soldier. And maybe the jack.

"Oh, and, when you summon one, they may or may not have some followers come with them. Just thought I'd tell you. No need for praise." Rigbutter said.

Naruto continued to think. The Soldier and the Jack. Making his decision, Naruto poured chakrra into the two cards, watching, like everyone else, to see who came out.

From the soldier card came out a tall, bandaged man, wearing swat amour, carrying a short sword. He seemed to carry himself with an air of confidence and honor that one gets from being in charge of an army.

From the Jack card came two people, shocking Naruto before he remembered some had followers. The first was a tall, thin man, wearing all black, with a red hood and harlequin mask. He had a red sword that hummed with energy. The second figure was obviously female, if the petite feminine figure was any thing to think about. She wore a red skirt with black, stockings under her black flat ballet slippers. On her torso she wore a red and white shirt that had a hood pulled down. Across her eyes was a strip of cloth, and her hair was a midnight raven.

The bandaged man spoke first, in a cal, authoritive voice." Well, it seems as though I have been summoned. The Outsider said as much. And you must be Naruto. I am Joshua Graham. I will be teaching you about responsibility and honor."

The thin man was next, speaking in a sardonic, mocking like voice." My name is The Jack of Blades, but you may call me Jack. Next to me is my young follower Theresa. I will be teaching you patience and strategy. She is here to be your companion."

With that, all wentt silent until Aizen spoke." Well I welcome you to Kumo. We should probably go see the Raikage. He will want to know of this development."

Nodding, Rigbutter said." Yeah, we need to see him. And it will give me more time to get to know the future ." Looking at Yugito, he wiggled his eyebrow at her, not even caring about the growl Naruto let out.

Karui and Lilynette were both shocked and angry at Theresa, who had quickly sidled up to Naruto in an attempt to attract him. With everything handled for now, the large group made their way to the Raikage tower. On the way Nauto asked Joshua about his life.

"My life has been constant warfare. My home was destroyed in a great war. After, we were left to pick up the pieces. I was born to a farmer who used to work for an army called the Legion. He had met my mother while working for them. One day, when I was ten a man named Caeser attacked, hoping to kill my father. He did but I got away, but not before being set on fire. I jumped into a river, dowsing the flames. I woke up in the tent of a strange man. He explained that he was fishing when he saw me floating in the river. For three months I laid there, letting my anger and hate stew. Then when I was better, the man, who told me to call himself Outsider, taught me how to fight with a sword. For thirteen years I trained with him, honing my skills. On the day I left, he gave me one last piece of advice: 'Do not let your anger and your hate consume you. Because when everything is said and done, what will you have left?' My anger clouded my judgment. When I cut a path through the Legion, I found Caesar. He had his sword and we fought. I eventually killed him, but I had suffered many wounds. Then The Outsider came. He said that he was giving me a second chance. A new life. He sealed me into that card so that I may pass on this lesson to you: Even if your anger and hate make you strong, you only become stronger if you let it go. Because a strong man stands for himself, but a stronger man stands for others."

After finishing his tale, Joshua began teaching Naruto about the code of honor he lived by. That even if you cannot stand, the fact that you try, makes you more powerful.

-Tower-

When the group informed him about what happened, A sighed, he needed to nip something in the bud now.

"Yugito, what are we going to do about Konoha? They are becoming more impatient and arre demanding one of the Jinchuriki."

"What? Mom what is A-sama talking about?"Naruto asked worried.

"Naruto, Knoha feels that we have become to powerful. They demanded that we give them a Jinchuriki. You can't go or they'll use you as breeding stock. Bee is the brother of the Raikage, so I'm-"

She never got to finish that statement, because her seven year old son slammed into her, holding her as tight as he could." Mom please don't go! There has to be some way we can get out of this!"

Rigbutter was looking on when suddenly he had an idea." What if, instead of giving them Yugito, you gave them a 'special' pesent of mine?"

Everyone looked at his grin and wondered what he had planned." Look =, I've been in this exact situation forty-five times before. All we need is a leprechaun, a cow, some pants, and an incredibly busty woman."

Blinking in shock at what he said, everyone scrambled to get the required items. After they had been collected, he continued." What if, Konoha had a spout of good luck? What if we gave them something that they couldn't resist, like say, a leprechaun riding a cow with pants on its head being brought out by a busty woman. Distraction! They always work."

"Its so stupid and dangerous, it… just … might…work!" Naruto said. With that said, 'Operation: Mega-bullshit' commenced.

**AN: And done. Whoo, took a lot to write that. Not really, but at least I got some comedy in there.**

**Rig: And I save the day again. What did you expect from me?**

**Joshua: I expected you to cry like the little bitch you are.**

**Rig: Do not make me give you the same treatment as the board.**

**Ok , so, now you people should know, I'm going to work on this story some more, and maybe some of my other one. I don't know. However, more people should review. Seriously, if I haven't proven it with Zweig, then come on! His suggestions really helped me out with how the story should go! DO IT OR NO WAFFLES FOR YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Holo my people! I bring you another chapter for Dishonored Kitsune! And because I kept forgetting: FIRST! I am the FIRST to write a crossover for Dishonored and Naruto! I think I will celebrate with a plate of waffles.**

-Chapter 4-

Naruto concluded that for lack of a better word this plan was total BULLSHIT! No scratch that MEGA-BULSHIT! It would never work! What kind of idiot would actually think that the short clone of Rigbutter was a Leprechaun? What IS a Leprechaun? Naruto didn't know but it sounded short, and Irish. He didn't even know what Ireland is!

But still, the plan WAS working perfectly as he sat across from the Sandaime Hokage in the Raikage Office, who was looking at him with a critical eye. Finally he spoke.

"You must be Naruto. When Kushina was sent back missing her arm, telling stories of a boy wielding incredible power, I nearly killed her for insanity. However, it seems, her tale was correct."

"Yes. Oh, and tell the whore to stay away from me. I won't purposely miss twice."

After that, they just stared gauging each other's power. Naruto, being who he is, thought that the Hokage should have been more, young. Why would they let an old fossil like him be Hokage? Granted, Naruto was a _bit_ biased against Konoha, but still? And what about his advisors, currently _glaring_ at him. They were freakin dinosaurs! And one of them was crippled! For Kami's sake, he had one arm!

As his thoughts were going through his mind, the Sandaime was having his own. This child was strong enough to wound an _Elite Shinobi_ of Konoha? What madness! But, as the Sandaime looked at the boy, he could tell he was holding back a great power. Was it the Kyuubi? No, Danzo was supposed to suppress that. Was it a powerful weapon? Most likely, but the Sandaime didn't see those black box like things that hurt Kushina that the woman described. So what was it?

Danzo was thinking that he must get the boy for his ROOT program. If he could take the boys power and copy it, then his shin obi would be unstoppable! He just needed to get the boy alone to work his-stolen-sharingan magic. Then he could potentially have the greatest weapon in the elemental nations! However, before this thought process could continue, the Raikage walked in.

"Greeting, Hokage-Sama. Advisors." A greeted.

"Ah, Raikage-sama, we were just having a conversation with this, _delightful_, young man. He was just telling me how you finally submitted to Konoha's ever so gracious demands." The Sandaime said, with a victorious smirk. Finally noticing the man behind the Raikage, Sarutobi asked," And who are you?"

Grinning in response, Rigbutter said," I am the supreme lord of all perverts, the master of a thousand skills, man of extraordinary caliber. I make the ladies swoon, the woman's knees shake, and the owner of all 4,504 Icha Icha Paradise volumes! I am Rigbutter the Nox!"

Everyone thought,' What's a Nox?'

"You may be wondering what a Nox is. A Nox cannot be defined in your, unimaginative, minds. Bugt it is and always will be. It cannot be killed, and it is what gave me all of my skills." Rigbutter stated with pride.

Danzo thought,' I must get this buffoon to tell me where I can get this, Nox, of his, and incorrporate it into my ROOT.'

"Anyways, I am also Kumo's legendary beast hunter. And I just caught something more powerful than even a Bijuu." Rigbutter lied, seamlessly.

This caught the Konoha groups attention. What could Kumo have that was more powerful than a Bijuu?

"What it is, is a short man who can make gold out of anything. He is called a Leprechaun. A magical beast. Their magic is so potent, that one wrong move and, POOF, you're a mouse, or other foul manner of beasties. I caught it, Raikage-sama, in the plains of the land of grass. Surprisingly, it was easy. Normally they are tricky bastards to catch, but catch one I did." Rigbutter lied again.

Now the Konoha group was EALLY interested. If they could somehow get it, then they would be unstoppable. That's when the Sandaime got an idea.

"Raikage-sama, if you don't want this 'Leprechaun', then Konoha would be more than willing to take it instead of a Jinchuriki." Inside A smirked, while outwardly, he frowned as the Sandaime continued." Further more if we were able to let this _boy_ keep his mother. This trade, will of course, cement our Neutral states, and leave everyone happy."

Taking some time to think about it, like the plan required, the Raikage let out a sigh. "Very well. You may have the thing. Rigbutter will show you to it."

Leaving the office with the Sandaime and his advisors, Rigbutter smirked." Alight you old bastards and the one bitch, you need to know that you can't look in the box till you get to Konoha or it will disappear."

Nodding at the instructions, Sarutobi picked up the large, black, box that contained the Leprechaun. Smirking, he bade Rigbutter farewell.

Rigbutter watched them leave, before doubling over in laughter." Those pathetic bastards! They really fell for it! Oh well, time to go get me some waffles. (**AN: RIGBUTTER YOU BASTARD!**) aND MAYBE, Yugito will join me!" Ignoring the kille intent leaking from the open window of the Raikage Office, Rigbutter walked away with his hands in his pockets, whistling a jaunty tune.

-Road out of Lightning Country-

The Sandaime was furious! His advisor, Homua, looked in the box, now the Lepechaun was gone! Missing! Konoha's greatest chance of glory, disappeared, POOF, gone! Growling, Sarutobi knew that he would find a way to get that brat, Naruto, to become _Konoha's_ weapon, not Kuno's.

'_I swear, on all of the Hokages, that I will get a Jinchuriki, and when I do , Kumogakure will be the first to fall.' _

-Kumo training ground-

Naruto was currently learning his first ability from Rigbutter.

"Now, Naruto, the power that The Outsider has given you is nothing to play with. So the first one we will work with is one called Blink. With it, you can teleport a shot distance away. It is great for when you need to travel a short distance fast. Now focus chakra to the seal on your right hand, and then focus where you want to go."

Doing as instructed, Naruto focused chakra to his hand and, in a blink (**AN:HA!**) he was twenty feet away. Grinning, Naruto said," Now this is fun!"

Smirking, Rigbutter nodded." Yes, now we just need to work on another ability, its called Rat Storm. What it does is call forth special rats that can strip a person to bone in _minutes_. To use it you just need to think of Rat Storm and focus on where they need to appear."

Again doing as instructed, Naruto thought Rat Storm, and the area he was focusing on was quickly swarmed with black, inky rats.

This was going to be fun.

**AN: And I'll stop it here. I should have updated sooner, but my workplace, a crappy ALCO, was subjected to a gang shootout. Because of this, not only do I have to give statements, but get a fucking piece of metal out of my leg! And I don't get any waffles! Wanna know why? My fucking brother! Please send me your pity, and/or waffles throught the Reviews. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know this is a long time coming, but I had to do some shit with the story. Forgive me, as my flames of youth have been dampened. No, I have a quick announcement, the Harem and Yugito pairing have changed. Here they are now:**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Lylinette**

**Karui**

**Amaru**

**Pakura**

**Ameyuri Ringo**

**Shizuka**

**Theresa**

**Yugito will be paired with ONE of the following:**

**Rigbutter**

**Aizen**

**Gin**

**Kaname**

**The Outsider**

**Jack**

**Joshua**

**Pick one and review to vote. No read my story and know I don't own anything. I wish I did.**

-Chapter 5-

Naruto sat stock still as he focused his will into the technique he was using, Rigbutter a ways off, a shockingly serious look on his normally jovial face.

Naruto had been practicing his Outsider powers and needed to focus and guide them more. He had gotten Blink down fast, as it was just focusing his will on where he wanted to go. Rat Swarm however, was a challenge, he had to force the rats to his will, making them obey him. He had not neglected his other skills either, training hard while in the Academy and with his teachers.

Wiping sweat away, the now 11 year old stood and dusted his pants off. He walked over to Rigbutter who smirked and nodded as he said," Good job squirt. All you need to do now, is practice your actual shinobi skills, and your gauntlet control, and you'll be the savior in no time!"

"I hope so. The world is riding on me. I do not want to fail." The blonde with black streak haired boy answered.

Shaking his head and laughing lightly, Rigbutter smiled. He would never say it, but the last four years were fun. He had been made a shinobi of Kumo along with Joshua and Jack. Between the wonderous atmosphere, the beautiful woman, and not having to watch out for Gnomes or, God forbid, _Fangirl Paperwork_, he enjoyed it here.

Naruto had asked about his home, and Rigbutter answered.

He told the boy abut how the Universe was just one of many, each one having a different version of Naruto, the son of Kushina, or the son of Tsunade, Kyuubi, or someone else. How each one was different and never the same.

He then explained how, in some universes, some people didn't even exist. After explaining that, he told the young boy about OC's. How it was their job to monitor certain universe's progress, and in some cases, become romantically attached to people.

Naruto had asked about all of the other hims, eager to know about his alter persona's. Rigbutter smiled sadly at that, stating that, as a law, no base lined member of any story was allowed to be an OC.

Naruto had been a bit sad, but happy all the same to find out about the universe. It made him feel as if he could be anything.

Rigbutter had started to flirt more with Yugito, at Naruto's behest. Gin had been chased out of the Nii household by Naruto several times for sneaking into his mother's room to steal her panties.

It may not be a great family, but it was family all the same.

Naruto had even started to date both Lylinette and Karui at the same time, as he explained about his clan rights, and the CRA. They had both been on numerous dates, all ending with Naruto getting a kiss, secretly giving him a perverted side, that Rigbutter planned to exploit in the future.

Konoha had bugged Kumo about the boy after the Leprechaun incident, one in particular named Danzo, demanding to know what a Nox was. Rigbutter explained what it was with these words:

'_A Nox cannot be defined. It simply is. You either are or aren't one. To become one, you have to be at total peace with yourself, and not_ _have any doubts in your mind and body, to be absolutely sure that you will always be you, and never another._'

And since that day, Naruto took those words to heart, dedicating himself to becoming one with his mind and body, learning his limits, and discovering new things about himself.

It had been a long and hard four years, and now, the next step on the road of life came along:

The Genin Exams!

**AN: I know, short chapter. I just wanted to say, I am so sorry for taking it down. The site had taken down my Brutal Legend story, and I will also be putting that back up soon. For those of you who liked the Salamander Sage, good news: It's also back. Love most of you guys, more specifically the ones with Double D boobs, but I am a firm believer in all manners of love.**


End file.
